For The Greater Good
by Tauret Singh
Summary: Hermione finds herself in love. But she has a choice to make. Love, or the future. Which will she choose?
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Hey! My name is Tauret. I'm a huge Harry Potter fan. I love fan fictions and I've written some but they were never really great. xD. So, I'm writing this one. I strive to be a Beta Reader, so I'll be working pretty hard on this story. Anyway, this is the prologue plus my Author-y Introduction! :D I can tell you, the prologue is super short, but I a.) don't want to reveal too much and b.) think it looks pretty nice. I'm working on chapter one right now and depending if I work hard enough, it'll be up tomorrow (being 8/22/08) or later today! I want my chapter to be a nice length, not something short. Maybe I can kill 6000 characters in one chapter, eh?_

_Well, enjoy my pathetic prologue and hopefully, if you stick around, the rest of my story!_

You're my mystery

I'm your detective.

Let me reach inside

And solve you.

--

There is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for him.  
Walk the world in eighty days? I'd not only walk, but I would run.  
Drop all my school books and stay at home for the rest of my life? Yes, please.  
But most of all…  
I'd sacrifice his love for me. I'd even sacrifice that. I'd _even_ sacrifice _that._

--

"Hermione!" screamed a voice. I turned and sighed as Ron and Harry ran up to her. Another school year, another year of dealing with Ron. The constant flirting and/or flaunting of his new girlfriend.  
"Hermione," Ron gasped for breath, "Hermione, you look great." I smiled a little, patting my new, shorter, haircut. I could tell he was serious, which was greatly appreciated.  
"Yeah! Ron's right. You're bloody gorgeous," Harry agreed. I blushed profusely. Harry winked. I was glad I had decided not to stay with them over the rest summer. It had been one month since we defeated Voldemort. It ended really fast, compared to what we thought. I was able to locate my parents, remove the enchantment I placed on them and things were as they once were. It was an enjoyable experience, all around. A successful summer.  
"Harry, Ronald, we must get move on to the train before it leaves!" I stated.  
"Alright, Hermione," Harry laughed, "I'll race you!" He burst off running.  
"Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled, running after him, careful not to trip over my robes. Ron groaned and lazily trekked after us. I turned to smile at Ron and Harry and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a mysterious black shape disappear behind a column.


	2. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey!! It's me again. :D Hope you liked the first chapter. Bleh. I had a busy day today. I won't be able to write tomorrow. I'm going to the city and staying at my friend's for the night. I got my first reviewww. How exciting! I hope this builds up the plot a little bit. So, any crits. and suggestions... any COMPLIMENTS (dare you give ME a compliment?! xDD) feel free to say it! I won't get offended. I can take itttt. I'm just that good.  
I hope this isn't too short for you all! Enjoyy... if it's enjoyable!_

* * *

I was sprawled out on one seat in the train compartment while Ginny walked in. I groaned and moved out of the way so she could sit. She smiled at me, then turned to Harry. He smiled lovingly at her.

"Ron! Get up so I can sit next to my _boyfriend_," Ginny ordered, waving the apparently painful term annoyingly in Ron's face. Ron shuddering and unwillingly obliged.

"Where am I going to sit?" he asked, angrily.

"I don't know if you've noticed but Hermione won't bite you," Ginny suggested.

"Not too much, anyway," Harry laughed. Ron glared at him and sat down next to me. I sighed and leaned against my window, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hermione! Hemione Granger!" someone yelled in my ear. "Hermione!" I shook my head and opened my eyes.

"Wha-- what the bloody hell do you want?" I sputtered.

"Time to get changed!" Harry smiled.

"Oh, thanks," I said, groggily getting up and snatching my school uniform. I shuffled out of the compartment and into the train bathroom. I quickly pulled my robes off and slipped on my uniform. It was definitely more comfortable than my "muggle clothing". I yawned as I walked out of the bathroom and began walking back to the compartment. I heard someone call my name from behind me and I turned around groggily only to see a bright light making its way towards me. I gasped as it hit me and I fell.

* * *

When I regained alertnes, I noticed someone was shaking me softly. I opened one eye and I could see a very out-of-focus Harry.

"Harry?" I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my eyes. "What the hell happened?" I heard someone laugh and immediately wondered if something was wrong with my appearance.

"Oy, Prongs. She must've hit her head really hard," someone laughed.

"Pr-- prongs?" I gasped, looking at the boy standing over me.

"I told you, you shouldn't've woken her up. She's delirious now!" scolded another voice. I looked across the compartment and saw a smiling and handsome collection of teenage boys. I felt my eyes widen. It was the young (and alive, might I add) James that was in front of me! A younger Remus scolding them for waking me up and a less crazed looking Sirius laughing at me! I opened my mouth to say something but instead, I fainted.

* * *

Again, I had to awaken from being passed out. I must look like such a wuss. I groaned and opened my eyes. Remus was sitting to the side of me, looking angry and worried while Sirius and James were looking just worried.

"I bloody told you guys not to touch her!" Remus said. "I'm so very sorry … ah, I don't know your name, miss."

"Hermione," I answered, my voice raspy.

"Well, I'm sorry, Hermione. They're idiots."

"Yeah, Remy, but we're your idiots," laughed Sirius. I smiled a little. Sirius as a teenager… what a cutie.

"Well! Lookie here. I guess you _are_ funny after all, Sirius," James said, eyebrows raised. Suddenly, a young, less pudgy Madame Pomfrey hobbled over.

"She's awake! Oh! You three, shoo!" she yelled. They looked alarmed at her sudden tirade and backed away, but didn't leave.

"I'm perfectly fine, aren't I?" I asked her.

"Well, yes, dear. I just don't know why you kept fainting! It's worrisome. I suggest you keep yourself hydrated and nicely fed. Don't go passing out again! When you're ready, feel free to leave."

"Yes'm! I'll keep nice and healthy," I said. She smiled and left. Sirius, Remus and James re-crowded around me.

"So, are you new here?" James asked.

"Yeah. That I am. I actually need to see the… ah… headmaster," I explained, trying to act as if I didn't know _all too much about the school._

"You mean Dumbledore? Alright! We'll show you the way," an all-to-eager Sirius offered, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the bed. I laughed as Remus rolled his eyes and James trotted along asking me loads of questions about where I came from. Luckily, I was quick-witted… plus, any slow replies could be due to my recent head injury. As we walked through the halls to Dumbledore's office, everyone looked at me. I guess even back then, new Hogwart students was a rare occasion. I smiled and just kept talking to the three marauders. Suddenly, Peter Pettigrew popped up next to James.

"Who is this?" he asked, looking me up and down.

"Hermione! New student," Sirius answered, matter-of-factly.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione," he wheezed.

"Nice to meet you… ah…" I said.

"Peter."

"Nice to meet you, Peter." I smiled, reluctantly, and kept walking on. Peter went on to talk to other people. I felt quite at home when we reached the gargoyle that guarded the office of Dumbledore.

"Well, here we are, Hermione!" Sirius said, standing proudly.

"Well done, Sirius Black!" Remus applauded, sarcastically.

"Time to speak to Dumbledore, I suppose!" I smiled. "I'll speak to you all later."

"Goodbye, Hermione," they dutifully chanted in unison. I laughed and walked up the winding staircase in front of me.


End file.
